Devilbringer: Abridged
Not for the faint of heart. Overview In an alternate reality the demonic forces of hell prey on the mortals of earth realm, only to be purged from existance by one of their own who works for a secret organization. But more than Demons threaten Humans and Mobians alike. Chapter One Unknown Mansion. England. A lone grey male Fox, dressed in a hoodie and trousers, walked through a dusty hallway. A red tint in his eyes as he looked around. There was a knock at the large double doors to his left. He turned to look at the doors. "Who is it...?" The Fox asked curiously, bearing his razor sharp teeth. Bullets burst through the door; what seemed like an uncountable amount hit him rapidly, crimson blood bursting out from his wounds, and splattering everywhere. The fox laid on the floor, drowning in a pool of his own blood. The doors burst of their hinges. A blue male Hedgehog; with black eyes with red pupils, and pale yellow skin, wearing a red trenchcoat, a red hat, red shoes, and black leather finger-less gloves, walked in through the smoke. He grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth. "Oh you know... A real f**king Demon!" The Hedgehog chuckled. He shot the Demon Fox again with his duel handguns, splattering it's brains everywhere. Zombie Mobians stumbled towards the Demon Hedgehog from his right and his left. The Hedgehog chuckled with malice. He raised his handguns up like a cowboy. "Party! Party! Party! Party, let's all party! Let the bodies hit the... Floor!'" The Hedgehog screamed as blew the undead away with his rapid fire handguns while also kicking and elbowing others into pieces, blood and guts flying everywhere. Chapter Two Devilbringer Estate. England. A female Human with long blonde hair and blue eyes picked up the ringing phone that was upon her desk. She was wearing a dark blue business suit with reading glasses. "Sonic... Where in the HELL have you been?" The woman questioned, in a commanding tone. "Oooh... Foreplay." Sonic.EXE, the Demon Hedgehog, replied. "Answer me right now!" The woman demanded. "Very well my dear bossy boss, Peach." Sonic.EXE chuckled. Peach awaited a reply. "I was out for a walk." Sonic.EXE informed. "A walk?" Peach questioned. "Who's the b*tch on the phone, master?" A female voice questioned. "My boss, bounty girl." Sonic.EXE spoke to the female voice. "Sonic!? Who is that!?" Peach demanded an answer. "Some chick i met on a walk... Poor thing was caught by a Vampire Demon..." Sonic.EXE explained. "Vampire-Demon? One like you?" Peach inquired. "No, he was a complete moron." Sonic.EXE chuckled. (Flashback) The night sky was clear and the moon was full as Sonic.EXE walked down a forest path. His eyes glowed with envy for a split second as he heard the sounds of gun shots. He grinned before running off with incredible speed. The bloody and broken corpses of Demons and Vampires littered the path he ran along. He stopped upon reaching a clearing. A massive pile of corpses in the area. Sonic.EXE noticed a Vampire-Demon; ironically a human priest, holding a human woman by the throat, she dropped her guns in the struggle. The woman had blonde hair in a pony tail with blue eyes. She appeared to be wearing a blue military suit of some kind. "They're all dead hunter... Except the one i hold here." The Vampire-Demon priest chuckled. "No sh*t. You had a real party here." Sonic.EXE grinned. "I will tear the flesh from the b*tche's bones and swim in her blood." The Vampire-Demon hissed. "Heh... Neat." Sonic.EXE chuckled. "But 1st i will kill you!" The Vampire-Demon grinned. "Hmm... You see that would be intimidating if you were, well intimdating." Sonic.EXE shrugged. The Vampire-Demon's grin faded and his eyes widened. "You dare mock me!?" He growled. "No, no, no... Oh f**k yes." Sonic.EXE grinned. Sonic.EXE fired a shot from his black handgun, Dusk, and the bullet tore through both the woman and Vampire-Demon's chests. "Shot to the heart!" Sonic.EXE mockingly sang as crimson blood spewed out in all directions. The Vampire-Demon burned to ash by the resulting blue flames that engulfed him. The woman fell back, into a pool of her own blood. Sonic.EXE knelt beside the dying woman, blood trailing from her chest and mouth. "Now, i know if you look in your heart, Which i think is currently on that tree over there, you can forgive me." Sonic.EXE spoke. He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw a tear forming. "Fine, i'll save you... But only because your hot, and you killed all of those guys." Sonic.EXE sighed. (End flashback) "So you saved some random bounty hunter girl because... You... Like her?" Peach questioned, confused. "I like her COMBAT SKILLS, dammit woman. You know there is no one alive who can comprehend my sexual orientation." Sonic.EXE snapped. "Whatever." Peach sighed. "Good. Off for a walk." Sonic.EXE chuckled. "Not so fast! I have a few things to say 1st." Peach interrupted. Sonic.EXE sighed. "During your time working for Devilbringer, we have recieved many complaints such as; property damage..." Peach was interrupted. "Oh yeah..." Sonic.EXE chuckled. "Loud noise...". "A loud party is a cool party.". "Innocents dying in the crossfire...". "Dodge b*tch get out the way!". "And sexual harassment." Peach finished. "I'm not apologizing." Sonic.EXE smirked. "Grr... Well we have a meeting tommorow night that will help secure and grow our dwindling budget... And i need you stay in the basement and out of our way." Peach informed. "Hah! You must try stand up some time!" Sonic.EXE chuckled. "Hurrgh... Name your price." Peach sighed. "I want a 70 Inch, plasma screen TV." Sonic.EXE smirked. "With Netflix?". "Of course." "Surround sound?". "Certainly." "And 3D?". "No! That's a f***ing stupid gimmick, and every one knows that!" Sonic.EXE snapped. "Very well..." Peach sighed. She hung up. Mario, dressed like a prim and proper butler, complete with a monocle, walked up to Peach and her desk. "How is Sir Sonic, ma'am, on this fine day?" Mario inquired. "As much of an a***hole as ever." Peach sighed. "Then he is feeling well. Tea, my lady?" Mario responded. "Whiskey." Peach spoke. "Of course." Mario smiled. Chapter Three A small rural village. England. A female Vampire Bat ran down the street, huffing and puffing with exhaustion, unaware of the danger close by. She had been running ever since the 'hunters' had arrived. That same blonde woman from before was atop a rooftop, looking through the scope of her sniper rifle. Sonic.EXE was also standing atop the rooftop. "You're gonna miss, bounty girl." Sonic.EXE chuckled. He was watching the Bat run. "Master, my name is Samus, and i never miss." The woman retorted. "You'll miss." Sonic.EXE grinned. "No i won't." Samus.EXE snapped. "Then fire." Sonic.EXE spoke. "I'm aiming..." Samus.EXE growled. "You'll miss her." Sonic.EXE taunted. Samus.EXE's eyes turned red with anger. She shot and hit her target. "There! I took the shot! She's f***ing dead, and there's blood everywhere!" Samus.EXE snapped. Sonic.EXE smirked. "I never doubted you." He replied. Later. Samus.EXE sat on the steps before the doors of an abandoned hospital. There was the sounds of gunshots and growls comeing from inside. "Oh yeah! Yeah! There's like a hundred Zombies in here and i'm killing 'em all! This is so much fun! Yeah!" Sonic.EXE shouted from within, taunting his partner. Samus.EXE growle with each word he spoke. She rolled through the doors and aimed her rifle at the undead hordes. "Fine, i'll shoot some of the rotten b*stards! Can't be that much fun." Samus.EXE scoffed. She shot the heads off a trio. Her eyes turned red with a sudden hunger for violence. "Oh... Yes..." She growled. Back to back the two Vampire-Demon's blasted the undead to pieces. Blood and guts everywhere in the chaos. They were soon finished. Sonic.EXE looked at his protoge with a smirk as she licked blood from her hand. "If i wasn't holding out for that Devilbringer b*tch, i'd be all over her." Sonic.EXE cackled. Suddenly a barrage of light daggers impaled Samus.EXE in the back, and she fell to the floor. "Kinda like that, but with less blood." Sonic.EXE smirked. Link, dressed in black robes and with a holy cross hanging from his neck, stalked towards Sonic.EXE. "My, my... If it isn't the catholic church, and look, no little Timmy glued to your crotch. Progress." Sonic.EXE mocked, tipping his hat. Samus.EXE groand and twitched. "Yeah, yeah, give me a moment." Sonic.EXE turned and spoke. "Hello there, ya filthy heven! I've come to kill ya." Link grinned like a maniac. "Hey! I'm a f**k mothering Vampire-Demon, i have killed a LOT of people to get this title, and i deserve to be called as such." Sonic.EXE retorted. "Oh well me lad, tis a shame i don't know your name." Link replied. "Tell me yours 1st... And i'll give you mine." Sonic.EXE grinned. "Of course! I be..." Cut to Peach's office. "Link." Spoke King Dededee. "Oh f**k all kinds of duck..." Peach sighed. Cut to the Hospital. "Well to help your holy duties, Link, the pre-school is ten kilometres from here." Sonic.EXE mocked. Link rushed forward; stabbing Sonic.EXE in the neck, Sonic.EXE shot Link in the head and kicked him away, he turned to look at the injured Samus.EXE. "Well now that that's over why don't we go back to mine for a bowl of my favorite cereal, Count Chocula?" Sonic.EXE chuckled. Link chopped off his head. "Master!" Samus.EXE cried out. Link healed from his bullet wound in his head. "Well now that that's over why don't we go back to mine for a bowl of my favorite cereal, Frankenberries?" Link grinned. Samus.EXE had disappeared. "Son of a heven b*tch!" Link screamed. Light arrows and light swords floated around him. "Well... It's that time again..." Link chuckled. He ran off. Chapter Four Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Mature Category:Xeno 117's Fanon Category:Spin-Offs